srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-31 - Tense Moments
Hera has been rather upset with Ascian for a few days after that little event, and perhaps in some ways when realizing what he said was all true-- more mad at herself. The dark hair girl sat at a table in one of the more low-class restaurants, a kind of place you walk up, order your food and sit down. Mostly she was nursing a strawberry shake and just staring in the distance with those hazel eyes. She was wearing black skin-tight leggings, a dark purple short skirt, a body tight blouse that was sleeveless and one hand that had on a fingerless cut glove. She did tell Ascian she was sorry, but after an event like that, she wasn't sure if he would forgive her. That was quite the show she made and she wasn't even sure if he would show up. She couldn't blame him if he didn't. Whilst Ascian had initially indeed been rather upset at Hera. That was, after he got to his room and had started brooding about how she'd shown how little trust she had in him. Before that, he'd mostly just been apologetic. After all, he valued their relationship, and when with Hera, he tended to be quick to put the blame on himself. He should really do something about that, if he wanted to become the 'strong' person he wished to become. But since then, he'd been part of a few operations, that had allowed him to get his mind off of things. Sure, said operations had not all go that fantastically. Being on the other side of the Ultimate Shield, a gigantic explosion - and a few days later, almost getting Amenthes literally crushed by the power of /SPACE/ - meant however, that he wasn't in too fantastic of a mood. Sure, he'd received commendation from King Gore, but Ascian's mood is easy to throw about-face. Dressed in his pilot suit, without anything else to cover him up, the young man has been working hard in the hangar to ensure that Amenthes was recovering correctly. There were some odd readings as well, due to the fact that the unit had stuck itself into the Vector Trap again. And whilst that it normally didn't give any problems -- on those extremely rare occassions that it triggered this -- with it having been in such a heavily damage state of being, some errors had shown up in the Metatron Computer. Or... were they really errors? Either way, after being told by the technicians that there was nothing more he could do for them, the one eyed (yes, he has a bandage eyepatch before his damaged eye again) Orbital Frame-runner is making his way through the base. The equipment at this base were not geared that well towards Orbital Frames, and he knew he'd have to transfer back to Mars soon to get things checked out. He hated the lack of resources at the Earth Cradle when it came to its crew. Not that he could blame them. And that walk soon has him going past that very 'restaurant' Hera is seated in. The young man halts, and conciders. Did he really want to risk another shouting match? Ascian moves his right hand up to his chest, breathes in deeply, and then lets the air escape again. He had to try. So, the young man wanders in, straight for Hera, and just settles next to her. He doesn't say anything; instead, he orders a cup of ramen noodles. Much cheaper than something he'd normally order. The female closes her eyes as Ascian sits down beside her. A small smile spreads on her lips, "... hey..." she said gently before her eyes looks over to him. "... Ascian I..." She then sighed before she sat back in the chair. Though she did look directly at him now, "... I'm sorry about what happened... you know... then... I..." She sighs. "... I was really worried you would leave me, I know its stupid... but..." Hera then laughs gently, it was sort of a sad laugh, "... I know I'm not the best gal around...." "Coming right up." The man at the bar called out, having heard Ascian's order all the way from over there. The young man then very slowly turns his head towards the female next to him. His expression is somewhat neutral, even when she smiles at him. It was obvious that he still wasn't very happy with her. After all, on your average day, he'd have no choice but to answer that smile with one of his own. His gaze catches hers, and he patiently listens to her broken attempts at forming a complete sentence. Of course, the fact that she seems to be rather down on herself makes it hard to fight the urge to immediately forgive her. Ascian had told himself not to be so 'easy' on her. "I am not going to leave you. You know you are my first, and that I am fairly new to this whole romance thing. But I thought you trusted me enough to at least realize that I would not just run off with the first cute girl I met." Yes, Seril is cute. He sees no problem in admitting this. He rips his gaze away from her again and taps on the table with a finger, almost as if waiting for someone to place a glass there. But as he had not actually ordered a drink, nothing appears there. In reality, the blue-haired framerunner is just doing this to get himself to concentrate and think about what he should be saying next. But at the same time, he waits for her to respond. There are no plans to just tell her 'You're fine as you are' or 'don't say such things' in reply to the 'not being the best gal around' thing. No, he still feels hurt. He wants a better appology. A bit rude and selfish perhaps. But it's how he's pictured that it had to be. The female runner pilot drinks some more of her shake as she listens to what he has to say. Her eyes just fall back onto her shake before, she slouches her shoulders a bit and softly says, "... you never know..." those hazel eyes close before she inhales deeply, and frowns a bit at the 'cute' part. Though she just shakes her head and goes back to drinking her shake. Then there was that dead silence.. "You never know 'what'?" Ascian inquires, a bit annoyed. Women were such a handful. His eyes flick up to the tender, who puts down his order in front of him. The young man closes his eyes and breathes in heavily. The scent of the ramen flows into his nose, and for some reason, this seems to calm him down a slight bit. Not being Japanese though, he just grabs a spork and begins to eat it in large chunks. Chomp, chomp, chomp. Like some kind of paccu-paccu-man, it goes down. His head hangs down a bit, his hair moving out around the sides of his face, hiding his eyes. Hera then sighs softly before shaking her head. "... I don't know... just... I'm sorry I got jealous." She then stares at her shake. "... I'll... make it up to her, I promise. Like maybe draw her a-- I'm sorry picture." She then closes her eyes. "...." There was a short moment of silence before she inhales deeply, "... I do love you Ascian...." Ascian remains quiet for a bit longer, eating his food and listening to Hera. He doesn't even look at her. At least she was offering to appologize to Seril. The youth eats a few more noodles, nomming on some of the meaty shrimp, then puts down the spork and raises his body again. The young man turns about, now facing Hera, his look a bit dark, but... better than before. A light smile on his face, though wry. "I know you do, dear." There is definitely still hurt in his eyes. The bluehaired framerunner lowers his head and lets out an audible sight, before he lifts it back up along with his right hand... and attempts to lightly bop Hera on her head. "Just don't do it okay, okay?" Did Ascian always look that tired? Hera meeps softly as she gets bopped softly on the head, before she tries and takes his hand, nuzzling his knuckles before kissing them softly. ".., just don't give me a reason to get jealous again, ok?" She says in a slight playful manner, before she gives a big smile; Or tries at least. However she takes note of how he looks and it causes her to frown a bit, "... Are you ok Ascian?" Ascian bites his lower lip after she kisses him. He's still in somewhat of a bad mood, so her playful quip falls badly with him. Closing his eyes, he tries to get himself to calm down further, so that he will not lash out at her. Breathe in. Breathe out. "There was no reason. But I will try either way." Of course, there were plenty of other things that Hera might get jealous of in the future, there was no way he could promise never to make her feel as such - especially as he hadn't understood the outburst as well as one might expect. His eyes trail away from her, as if he is embarrased however, when she asks him if he is okay. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just emotionally tired." He glances at the half finished ramen bowl, and he reaches into his pockets and just dumps some of it onto the table. It's a bit more than what it costs, but he doesn't care. "I need to move." Ascian mutters and just gets up and begins to walk away - presuming the girl would probably follow him. Hera finishes her shake quickly before she rises up to grab her jacket off the back of the seat, swing it on, she then chases after the taller man. She already paid for her drink, so it was no big deal really. As she caught up to him, she did a half step to quickly fall in sync with his own steps. Her hands fall into her jacket's pockets as she moves along beside him. "So-- she is like a new sister to you huh? She seems really naive of the world and such." Hera admits gently, "Hopefully my out burst didn't scare her to bad. I-- just, --" she then laughs softly. "-- ..yeah.. I guess it really was stupid." Hera at least admits it now, looking at it from a bit of a different angle now. "Yeah. Seril Vaskell. She pilots the Yatagarasu. Apparently it holds a spirit of some sort that tries to be... converting her to something darker." Ascian explains. "I found her not too long after she entered the Divine Crusaders. I think... she needs the kind of support a Big Brother is supposed to give. She's fairly young still." He doesn't comment on whether it was stupid or not, or whether or not she had scared the girl. Ascian believes it is better not to touch on such things. He folds his arms to his chest and keeps his head down a bit, walking down the hallway in long strides. The young man feels a bit silly wearing his rather... skin tight Framerunner uniform. Women that came by tended to give him... a look. Or rather, not him as a person, but rather... elsewhere. And god, guess what, a woman is wandering his way. He stares at her, expecting those eyes to wonder any moment now... But they don't. He blinks, confused. The woman suddenly moves out right before him and Hera and stops him. "Mister Luddite?" She demands to know. "Eh... yes?" Is his confused answer. Hera grumbles at the women looking at what was /hers/. At least far as she was concerned it was, kinda like his ass-- that was hers too. Everything about him was /hers/. At least that is how the female saw it. However she did listen to him and gave a gentle nod, "..darker huh? That can't be good.." she says softly before rubbing her arm gently. Those hazel eyes then look over at the woman who comes right up to Ascian. Hera raises a brow gently but remains quiet for now, just watching. "I think you want to see this." The woman hands him a notepad. It's a transcript of an intercepted message over trailer bandwidth. Ascian takes the item and begins reading it. At first, very neutrally, he stares at it - as if there is nothing of interest in it. But when he begins reaching the bottom, that neutrality falters and his eyes move faster. He checks it. Checks it twice in fact. And in the end, he's almost hyperventilating and throws the thing on the ground and grabs the woman by her shoulders. "WHERE!?" Ascian demands to know. The woman gasps loudly, blushing at first, then realizing that she is being asked something. Yes, she'd let her eyes wander too, after handing over that notepad. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS TRANSMISSION FROM!?" He demands to know. The woman stammers. "Ah... in... the desert near Hindustania." Ascian pushes the woman aside and begins to run. Well, limp anyhow. His left leg isn't in the best states. "Send me the exact coordinates." He yells over his shoulder, trying to make his way to the hangar. Hera blinks and quickly follows Ascian, "What is going on?" She quickly asks, ignoring the woman and more concerned for Ascian really. "What was on that note pad? Ascian!" "My sister!" Not Seril. "Some Trailers found a blue Orbital Frame near Hindustania!" He tries to quicken his pace further. "It's Alina. It has to be!" She'd probably heard him talk about his sister many times now - and probably also knew just how close he was to her. The fact that she had been gone for so long, away from him, had weighted heavily on his soul. "I gotta go. Before those damn bastards do something /they'll regret/." Hera raised a brow and then attempted to keep up, "Your in no shape to go--" She stopped her self before she reached out for his arm, "Ascian." If he stopped, she then attempted to reach up and kiss him on the lips. "..be safe ok.. you're injured and I don't want you to do anything stupid, ok?" She then touches his face, if he allows her. "..if you need my help, please call on me, ok?" He stopped indeed, and leaned down to let her kiss him. As she touches his face, he does the same to her - moving the tips of his fingers along her hair. There is a sweet look on his face for a moment... then suddenly puts a hand behind Hera's back. "You're coming with me." He claims. "Make sure I don't do something stupid." Because he knew that, as much as Seril was falling into darkness... so was he. And he believes that Hera might be able to keep him out from the depths. "Come on." he mutters, turning around, and continues his walk. "I won't accept no for an answer." He adds, and soon finds himself in the hangar. Hera smiles faintly and then closes her eyes for that short, tender moment. Just wrapping it and storing it to her mind to remember and embrace later. Then as he speaks, she gives a quick nod of her head, "You got it! Lets go get your sister back!" Category:Logs